lovehinafandomcom-20200223-history
Love Hina Timeline
This timeline follows the events of the Love Hina manga, of which the anime, books and games are loosely based, unless otherwise specified. Timeline 1917 *Keisuke Urashima is born (Anime only). 1934 *Hina Urashima is born. 1935 *Keisuke buys a french doll from the Imperial University of Tokyo, he names it "Moe" (Anime only). 1970 * July 13th - Noriyasu Seta is born. 1971 * June 1st - Haruka Urashima is born. * September 12th - Tsuruko Aoyama is born. 1978 * March 3rd - Mutsumi Otohime is born. 1979 * January 5th - Keitaro Urashima is born. * Kimiaki Shirai, Masayuki Haitani are born around this time. 1980 * August 31st - Mitsune Konno is born. 1981 * Kentaro Sakata is born around this time (Anime only). * March 25th - Naru Narusegawa is born. 1982 * December 1st - Motoko Aoyama is born. 1983 * August 1st - Kanako Urashima is born. *Keitaro Urashima first encounters Yoko Urashima's ghost in the Annex. 1984 * Keitaro makes a promise with Mutsumi and Naru to go to Tokyo University together. * Mutsumi gives her Liddo-kun doll to Naru. 1985 * January 11th - Kaolla Su is born. * Mutsumi renews the promise with Naru to go to Tokyo University with Keitaro. * November 15th - Shinobu Maehara is born. * November 16th - Nyamo Namo is born. 1990 * January 5th - Ema Maeda is born. * December 4th - Sarah McDougal is born. * 1995 * April – Mitsune Konno arrives at Hinata House. 1996 * April – Naru Narusegawa arrives at Hinata House. * June – Seta Noriyasu becomes Naru and Kitsune's tutor. 1997 * Seta leaves Japan for archaeology overseas. * April – Kaolla Su arrives at Hinata House. 1998 * Motoko Aoyama arrives at Hinata House. * Shinobu Maehara arrives at Hinata House. (Manga only) ;October : *October 19th - Keitaro Urashima arrives at Hinata House and is temporarily mistaken as a Tokyo University student. *Keitaro becomes the landlord of Hinata House. ;November : *November 15th - Shinobu has her 13th birthday. *Keitaro fails his Tokyo University practice exam. ;December : *Motoko heads off for a 3-day Kendo Club Training Camp *Keitaro promises his parents to move back home if he doesn't pass the mock exam. *December 13th - Keitaro accidentally sees a portion of Naru's diary and believes she is the "Promise Girl" from 15 years earlier. *December 24th - Keitaro fails the mock exam again, and flees. the girls convince Keitaro to return. 1999 ;January : * January 1st - Everyone travels to the temple to draw their fortune for the new year. * January 16th - 17th - Center exams occur at Hinata University for Keitaro and Naru. * January 20th - Center exam results are posted. Keitaro passes. ;February : * February 14th - Keitaro gets his first legitimate Valentines Day chocolate from Shinobu. * February 24th - First day of the Tokyo University entrance exams. * February 25th - Second day of the Tokyo University entrance exams. ;March : * March 10th - Tokyo University admission announcements. Keitaro and Naru both fail. * March 11th – Keitaro takes recovery trips to Kyoto also by accident so does Naru. * March 12th - Shinobu and Su leave Hinata House to search for Keitaro and Naru in Kyoto. Motoko and Kitsune embark to search for Shinobu and Su. * March 13th - Keitaro and Naru meet Mutsumi Otohime during their travels. * March 14th - Keitaro and Naru attempt to escort Mutsumi home to Okinawa but end up shipwrecked instead. ** Motoko and Kitsune finally locate Shinobu and Su. * March 15th - the gang finds Naru and Keitaro. ** Mutsumi gives a Hot Springs turtle to Keitaro and Naru. * March 21st – Naru graduates high school. ;April : * Seta returns from overseas. ;June : * Keitaro learns that Naru's promise to get into Tokyo University was made to her tutor. * Keitaro gets a part-time job working for Seta. * When Seta figures out that Keitaro lives at Hinata House and visits, becoming reacquainted with Naru and Konno. ;July : * Seta convinces Keitaro not to give up on his dream of attending Tokyo U. * Keitaro stops to pick up a test booklet for the next mock exam and accidentally meets Naru. Naru is pleased to see that Keitaro hasn't given up after all. * Seta literally runs into Keitaro and Naru on the steps of Hinata Sou. Keitaro finally figures out that Seta was Naru's tutor and "promise" guy. * Realizing he is totally outclassed by Seta, Keitaro promises to help Naru win his affection. All the other girls hear his vow and pledge their aid to the cause. The effort fails as it appears that Seta is oblivious to all things romantic. ;August : * Haruka and Keitaro travel to Hinoshima to open Beach Café Hinata for the summer. As school is out for the summer all the girls come along also. * Haitani and Shirai, old friends of Keitaro, wander into the Beach Café. * Haitani and Shirai's plan to reunite Keitaro and Naru only succeeds in driving Naru further away. * The gang put on a performance of Journey to The West for the local children that contained accidentally explicit content (and more than its share of improvisation). * Seta decides to leave Sarah in the care of Hinata Sou while he goes on his next expedition. * Sarah attempts to sabotage Keitaro and Naru on a deserted island but ends up getting stranded along with them. The isolated location brings Naru and Keitaro closer together. * Kitsune teaches the A-B-C-D's of relationships in the 80's in Japan. Shinobu asks Keitaro about this and a massive misunderstanding happens, causing Keitaro to run into Naru. * August 29th – Shinobu's first kiss. And Motoko's. And Su's. ;September : * Convinced her skills are slipping, Motoko retreats to the mountains to train in solitude. Unfortunately Keitaro, Su, and Sarah track her down and join her. Ultimately, Keitaro is able to help Motoko regain her confidence. * Su reveals her "red moon" alter ego and ends up kissing Keitaro. ;October : * October 3rd – Keitaro passes the practice exam with a B. Naru gets an A. * For their first date Keitaro's takes Naru to the Neverland Theme Park Grand Opening. Alas, everyone else ends up coming along also. * October 21st – Keitaro makes a second attempt at a first date with Naru to celebrate his one year at Hinata House. Keitaro gets a second photo-sticker shoot with Naru, and it is placed in his album next to the first one, with the date written below it. * Mutsumi moves into an apartment just down the hill from Hinata House, beside the railroad tracks. ;November : * Mutsumi, Keitaro and Naru form a study group (which may or may not be known as the Ronin Stones, Sans Rose, or Sans Rose with Naru). ;December : * Naru finds proof that she, Keitaro and Mutsumi had all played together at Hinata House as young children. She concludes that Mutsumi is actually Keitaro's "promise girl" but can't summon the courage to tell Mutsumi or Keitaro. * December 24th – Christmas Eve ** Naru finally reveals to Mutsumi and Keitaro her conviction regarding Keitaro's and Mutsumi's promise to each other. ** Naru leaves Keitaro to be with Mutsumi but Keitaro chases her down. ** Naru demands that Keitaro choose between herself and Mutsumi. Keitaro can't decide between Naru and Mutsumi (his promise girl) and ends up making no decision at all. His indecisiveness angers Naru. * This is when the Love Hina anime "Christmas Special" takes place. 2000 ;January : * January 1st – Mutsumi's apartment house burns down, leaving her homeless. Mutsumi ends up staying at the Hinata Café and working for Haruka. * January 15th & 16th – Center exams for Keitaro, Mutsumi and Naru…and all three pass. * Although Naru and Keitaro know that Mutsumi is Keitaro's "promise girl" from 15 years ago, it's not clear if Mutsumi understands. ;February : * February 14th – Keitaro gets giri-choco from all the residents, except Naru. * While spending the night in Naru's room, Mutsumi falls through the hole in the floor (nude) and lands in bed with Keitaro. The girls prosecute Keitaro until they figure out that Mutsumi was just sleepwalking. * Naru makes Keitaro promise that he'll ask out Mutsumi after the exams. * February 25th – First day of the Tokyo University entrance exams. ** When Keitaro tries to convince Mutsumi that she is his "promise girl" Mutsumi explains that he is mistaken. It seems Mutsumi made her "promise" with a girl, Naru, one year after Keitaro had made his promise. Just as Mutsumi is about to reveal the name of Keitaro's first love, the bell sounds and the three dash off to the exam hall. ** Later that evening Keitaro and Naru recapitulate the entire "promise" sequence of events from 15 years earlier and confirm it to and for themselves. Naru really is Keitaro's "promise girl". * February 26th – Second day of the Tokyo University entrance exams. ** Keitaro falls asleep midway during the afternoon session and awakens with only 5 minutes left. ** Convinced that he failed the Tokyo University entrance exam for the fourth straight year, Keitaro resigns to leave Hinata House. He wanders down to the Tokyo harbor and hops onto the first outbound ship he sees. ;March : * Several days out to sea, Keitaro falls overboard and washes up on a deserted island. * After four days with nothing to eat, Keitaro miraculously runs into Seta. Seta feeds Keitaro and provides him information about the island. * March 10th – Tokyo University admission announcements. ** Keitaro sends a fax to Hinata House letting them know that he is safe on Pararakelse Island. ** Choosing to not wait to see the exam results, Naru leaves immediately to drag Keitaro back home. ** Kitsune, Motoko, Shinobu, Su and Sarah meet Mutsumi at Tokyo University to check the exam results. ** After determining that both Mutsumi and Naru passed the entrance exam, Shinobu convinces everyone to search the list for Keitaro's name. Miraculously, they find it and see that he passed. ** Realizing that Keitaro only has until March 15th to submit his exam ticket, the girls travel to Pararakelse to find him. * March 12th – The Tokyo University acceptance deadline is three days away. ** After Naru finds Seta and Keitaro on Pararakelse she decides to join them on an expedition into the desert. Miles into the desert Keitaro, Naru and Nyamo get separated from Seta. They eventually find refuge at an oasis. ** It turns out the oasis contains the secret ruins Seta had been searching for. * March 13th – Kitsune, Motoko, Shinobu, Su, Sarah and Mutsumi also get lost in the desert and stumble upon Keitaro, Naru, and Nyamo at the oasis. ** The girls inform Keitaro that he passed the exam but that he has less than two days remaining to turn in his exam ticket or his success will be in vain. * March 14th – Seta finally locates them and drives everyone back to town. * Keitaro misses the last flight out of Pararakelse and realizes that his dream is over for another year until Mutsumi explains that Pararakelse in on the opposite side of the International Date Line. *March 15th - Keitaro gets his exam ticket postmarked. ;April : * April 1st – Tokyo University Entrance Ceremony at Nihon Budukon Hall. ** A sculpture piece breaks off from the hall and falls on Keitaro, breaking his leg. ** Doctors determine it will take three months for Keitaro's leg to heal. He is forced to withdraw from classes for the semester. ** Keitaro confesses his love to Naru. Naru flees the room without a reply. * April 21st – Keitaro is released from the hospital. ;May : *May 12th - Three weeks and still no response from Naru. * Naru goes on a class field trip to Kyoto as Motoko's older sister Tsuruko visits Hinata House to take Motoko back to Kyoto to run the family business. Motoko claims that she and Keitaro are engaged to avoid going back to Kyoto. Tsuruko discovers the deception. She forces Motoko and Keitaro to fight her or otherwise fulfil their promise of marriage. * Tsuruko drags them to Kyoto, where they encounter Naru. Keitaro has brought along an old sword, the Hina Blade, belonging to the Urashima family. During the battle the demon in the sword possesses Naru. Motoko manages to seal the demonic spirit back into the sword. Tsuruko is impressed and allows Motoko to continue her schooling in Tokyo. ;July : * July 7th – After Shinobu fails her academic achievement test Keitaro takes her out on a date to cheer her up. Shinobu has a great time. ** During the walk home Keitaro tells Shinobu about his problems with Naru. Shinobu kisses Keitaro and tells him she loves him but thinks him and Naru should be together. * Seta returns to Hinata House and proposes to Haruka. Haruka rejects him. But Haruka still has feelings for Seta. * Naru tells Keitaro that she likes him... maybe ;August : * Keitaro and Naru take a short vacation with Mutsumi to Okinawa. Mutsumi notices that Naru is still stringing Keitaro along and challenges her to reveal her true feelings for Keitaro. * During the trip Naru begins to remember more details regarding her childhood, especially her friendship with Mutsumi and Keitaro. Which only makes her more confused about her feelings for Keitaro. * When Keitaro returns to Hinata House, he finds that Su is depressed and decides to take her out on a date to cheer her up. Su's "red moon" alter ego shows up and gets another amazing kiss with Keitaro. ;September : * Keitaro finds he can't advance because he didn't register for classes last semester. * Naru gets a part-time job teaching a review class (which Keitaro discovers through a series of misunderstandings). ;October : * Keitaro's parents force him to come home and work off the tuition from the past two semesters that he missed. The girls start to realize how much they've grown accustomed to having Keitaro around. ;November : * Keitaro secretly decides to take the Tokyo University Archeological Department selection test. If he passes, he'll leave for the United States almost immediately. The girls are upset after they find out, but eventually come to support him. * November 13th – Keitaro passes the test and is selected to travel with Seta to America for six months. * While waiting at the airport, Naru finds her feelings for Keitaro are now even more confused. 2001 ;April : * Keitaro's younger sister, Kanako, arrives at Hinata House to usurp Keitaro's landlord duties. * Kanako decides to revert Hinata House from a girls dormitory back to a full service hotel, the Hinata Inn. In order to pay the new room rates, the girls are forced to become Kanako's employees for the inn. * The girls attempt a commando style revolt to wrest control of Hinata House away from Kanako. * It is discovered that Kanako is Keitaro's adopted sister and that she is in love with Keitaro. * Kanako learns that Naru is Keitaro's "promise girl", her sworn enemy. * In classic Seta style, Keitaro crashes into hot spring bath, interrupting the final battle for control of Hinata House. ;May – June : * Keitaro remembers the childhood promise he made to Kanako about someday running an inn together. * Keitaro uses the magical power of the Hinata Annex to seal his love for Naru, but accidentally confesses to Kanako instead. * When confronted by the group to confess her true feelings for Keitaro, Naru is unable to. Ashamed, Naru hops a northbound train to try and sort out her feelings. * Keitaro and the girls spend the next several days pursuing Naru across most of Northern Japan. * Kanako realizes that Naru really does love Keitaro and chooses to help him find Naru. * Finally cornered at the Cape of Misaki (Japan's northernmost point) *, Naru declares she may love him and breaks the magic of the Annex. The Annex self-destructs. * = A translation error. Japan's northernmost point is Soya Misaki, or Cape Soya. ;July : * Motoko has trouble with the entrance exam, which is made worse by her affection towards Keitaro and Tsuruko's arrival. * Motoko runs away to become a monk, and after a showdown with her sister, she confesses her true feelings for Keitaro but decides to stay after a touching 'session' if you will, with Keitaro. *July 28 - Keitaro and Naru plan to cross the boundary into Tokyo University together to finally seal their promise, but a series of events leads Keitaro to a plane trip with Seta to Molmol. *July 29 - The girls decide to go after Keitaro due to a fax sent by Grandma. Naru, Mutsumi, Haruka, and Sara get left behind. * All 5 girls compete but Su prevails as she is the princess of Molmol. Naru and the others arrive at Molmol. ;August : * A melee battle ensues in Su's airship. Naru falls off but is saved by Keitaro. And in turn is rescued by Seta. * August 9th – Keitaro, Naru, Seta, Haruka, and Sarah arrive at Todai, a place lovers visit in the Molmol desert, and take the time to shop. ** Su catches up with them and kidnaps Naru. Keitaro gives chase with the aid of Seta. ** After various trials by Motoko, Shinobu, and Kanako, Keitaro finds Naru, only to be captured by Kitsune and Su. ** The party arrives at the Todai ruins which leads to Keitaro and Naru riding a mining cart deep into the ruins. Ultimately, Keitaro has to choose one girl to accompany him inside the ruins. ** The dispute about the stolen artefact is resolved. Seta and Haruka get married. * August 10th - Keitaro and Naru remember an appointment to meet Grandma Hina at Hinata Sou at 3:00 p.m. on August 10th. ** Seta, Haruka and Sarah choose to stay behind in Molmol. Haruka gives ownership of the Hinata Cafe to the rest of them. * August 11th - Keitaro, Naru, and the others hurry back to Hinata Inn. During the airflight they cross the International Date Line. They get there before 3:00 p.m. but Grandma Hina isn't there. Then they realize that today is the 11th. ** Grandma Hina calls to reveal the promised girl. Naru hangs up before Grandma can tell Keitaro. ** Both meet Nyamo, who has come with a letter for Keitaro. * August 12 - Naru resorts to desperate measures to obtain "happiness". Nothing happens there though, except a failed attempt. Nyamo attempts to give the letter to Keitaro. * August 13 - Nyamo leaves for Pararakelse. Naru is troubled with the contents of the letter and is indecisive whether to give it to Keitaro or not. ** Keitaro and the girls celebrate the Summer Ghost Festival. Upon arrival at Hinata Sou, both Keitaro and Naru discover everyone has left. Kitsune is permanently moving to the Hinata Cafe. The others have left for various reasons. * August 14 - Both go on a "Final Date" to secure happiness but everything seems to go wrong. * August 15 - Naru decides to leave Hinata Sou as well but Keitaro catches up with her on the train. After several loops on the line, both fall asleep. *August 16 - They wake up in the darkened, after-hours, train depot. During their escape from the depot it seems to them that Grandma Hina is pursuing Keitaro trying to tell him the identity of the promised girl. The lovers flee. ** Keitaro makes a stand that he is very happy whether or not Naru is the promised girl. Naru affirms. ** Everyone comes home. Keitaro and Naru confront Grandma on the roof, but she leaves a cryptic revelation about the promised girl and departs After realizing that Naru is the promised girl, all others try to claim that they are the one. * August 17 - Keitaro finds the Liddo-kun time capsule as per Grandma Hina's instructions. The time capsule contains items from when they all played and a paper with all three of their names written and the promise to go to Tokyo University. 2005 *April 2 – Ema Maeda arrives at Hinata House. Ema accidentally steals Naru's bridal veil. Panicking, she meets Keitaro and escapes with him. *April 3 - Ema and Keitaro return the veil and Keitaro and Naru are finally wedded. Gallery File:LoveHinaChpt2.jpg|Love Hina (manga) Chapter 2 (1998) File:NorthernJapanArc.jpg File:LoveHinaChpt123.jpg|Love Hina (manga) Epilogue 2 (2001) Trivia *Interestingly, the events that occur in Negima! Magister Negi Magi occur in the three year gap (2002 – 2004) between the Love Hina chapters and the Love Hina Epilogue. Category:Events and Locations